Outdoor security lighting is frequently utilized around homes and typically includes a standard luminaire mounted on a wall surfaces directly at a junction box. However, depending on the structure, the mounting parameters for securing the light on the structure may vary significantly when the security light is solar powered. The variety of mounting surfaces limits the ability of many outdoor security lights to be mounted appropriately, especially with added luminaire housing elements such as solar panels and control units which may be separated from the primary security luminaire housing. Further, solar powered security lights may be positioned in far flung locations given the freedom of not having voltage located directly at the luminaire site. Therefore, providing appropriate mounting structure on a luminaire for the variety of potential independent mounting surfaces can prove difficult.